glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Party in the USA
Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus is sung by New Directions in the twelfth episode of Season One, Live to Compete. Solos are from Kai, Monica, Natalie and Rocky. Lyrics Natalie: I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in? Kai: Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous Rocky: My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And a Jay-Z song was on And a Jay-Z song was on And a Jay-Z song was on Rocky with New Directions: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Monica: Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's looking at me now Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town" So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo Kai: My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on Kai with New Directions: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Natalie (Monica): Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight) Something stops me every time (every time) The DJ plays my song and I feel alright Natalie with New Directions: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Monica with New Directions: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Ricardo Fernandez Category:Songs sung by Kai Johnson Category:Songs sung by Natalie Simmons Category:Songs sung by Monica Parks Category:Songs sung at Sectionals